Apple Days
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: James MacDonald has moved to a new area to begin second grade. It's his first day of class and the school seems good. But he's too nervous to say much. Can his new teacher help break the ice? For my School Days collab series, written a while back. One-Shot. R&R.


**Apple Days**

James was nervous as he entered his new classroom. He was in second grade now, but he'd moved to a new city over the summer. His mother had a new job, which meant a new school and new classmates for James. Lakewood Elementary would have to become a distant memory if he wanted to be happy again, but so far, he was too nervous to do anything except look around at his new surroundings.

To begin the day, the students sat around a large circular rug, each of them taking a seat on one of the symbols pictured around the edges. A girl with pigtails sat on a yellow school bus. A boy with freckled cheeks sat on a red fire engine. James wiggled to see his own symbol. He was sitting on a red apple with a cute green worm sticking out. James liked apples, so he was happy this was his symbol.

"Good morning, class," the teacher smiled. She was a neatly-dressed woman with short brown hair and a bright smile. James immediately liked her. She told them what they would do for the day as she sat on a stool, "After the morning announcements, we're going to learn everyone's names. For now, just know that I'm Miss Johnson," she said with a happy tone. She adjusted her dress as the morning announcements began. The principal's cheerful voice echoed off the walls. Mr. Richmond sounded nothing like Principal Haney, but at least he sounded just as kindhearted.

As the principal led the students in the Pledge of Allegiance, James looked around at his new classroom. It was smaller than his first grade room at Lakewood Elementary, and somehow this school looked older. Paint was chipping in places, and some of the ceiling tiles had yellowed from water damage. There were more kids too, which made the room feel even smaller. As James eyed the displays on the room's three bulletin boards, he realized the room was definitely much smaller. This school also didn't have the homey feel of Lakewood Elementary, and James only felt more uncomfortable as the morning announcements concluded. This was Miss Johnson's signal to begin her class.

Instead of calling out the students' names in alphabetical order, she chose a different method. She called out each symbol in alphabetical order instead. Because James sat on an apple, he was first. All eyes looked to him as he stammered—he was supposed to say his name, but he couldn't say anything.

"You know, I've already met a lot of the students here because of last year's fall festival. I don't remember seeing you there, so I'm guessing you're one of our three new students. Are you...James MacDonald?" Miss Johnson questioned. James meekly nodded. Miss Johnson smiled, "Why don't you tell us about your old school? What was it called?"

"L-L-Lakewood Elementary," James stuttered. Miss Johnson nodded for him to continue. "It's in E-E-Elwood City. That's in Massachusetts," he continued. Miss Johnson nodded and moved towards a map of the United States hanging on the blackboard. She wanted him to point it out on the map for the class. Because he'd helped Molly with her geography homework, he knew where it was. He just couldn't reach it. Miss Johnson handed him a yard stick, and he used it to point out a small northeastern state.

"Very good," Miss Johnson cheered. She then gestured for him to return to his spot on the circle. "Now, I'm going to ask you about the apple you're sitting on. What is an apple?"

James easily explained that it was a sweet, delicious fruit. Talking about Elwood City eased his nervous feelings. His jittery hands stopped shaking, and his mind gradually calmed down. He was slowly getting comfortable in his new classroom, all thanks to his kind new teacher, Miss Johnson.

~End

A/N: I know this is a pretty short one-shot, but I've thought of possibly continuing it into a longer piece. Because this is a part of my collab series, "School Days," I'm open to the idea of someone else adding the next chapter. If you're interested, let me know. And for more info on my collab series, "School Days," or my other collab serieses for Arthur, see my profile or the community, Arthur Collab Projects.


End file.
